1. Field of the Invention
This creation is about a kind of massager, specifically a new design of rock arm type roller massager.
2. Description of Related Art
Whereas the commonly adopted structure of massager for performing massaging motions on the back and waist of human body, particularly the kind of rocker arm type roller massager, as shown in FIG. 1, is using the rotations of a worm 10 to drive a rocker arm type roller set 11 for executing reciprocating displacement movements, hence enabling the rollers 12 on that roller set 11 to carry out rolling massaging on the back of a human body, in view of the fact that those rollers 12 can only provide straight line type rolling massaging along with the reciprocating linear movements of the roller seat body 13, obviously the massaging effects that are provided to the user are considerably simple and limited, thus such product design is deemed far less than perfect.
Therefore, how to develop a kind of more ideal and practical rocker arm type massager structure should be something that is desired by the consumers, and should be the goal and direction of development and creation by the efforts of the concerned business.
For enabling your respectable examiners to have further understanding and knowledge on the purpose, features and effects of this creation, detailed descriptions are hereby given in following together with illustrations in figures:
Firstly, as per the kind of roller massager structure improvement in this creation as demonstrated in FIGS. 2, 3, the new roller massager is primarily consisting of a seat body 20, a drive motor 21, a worm 22, a sliding seat 23, a second drive motor 24 and two rock arm type massaging roller sets 30, 301; of which, the sliding seat 23 is matching with the worm 22 capable of sliding back and forth along with the worm""s rotating; the second drive motor 24 can drive a drive rod 26 to rotate through a turning gear set 25, and the rocker arm type massaging roller sets 30, 301 are pivoted at the ends of the drive rod 26; the main features are:
Two pilot end heads 40, 41 are fitted at the two ends of the drive rod 26 in opposite positions, their inner sides are provided with an eccentric hole 42 for fitting on the drive rod 26 end, the outer sides are cut into an inclined end surface 43 with a projecting stud 44, in order to limit the positions of the massaging roller set""s rocker arms 31 through a locking set of lining ring 32 and nut 33 after being pivot-connected. Those two pilot end heads 40, 41 are radially locked onto the drive rod 26 by bolts 45, 46. One of the pilot end heads 41 is further provided with a radial slot 47 cutting across the eccentric hole 42, while the clockwise, counterclockwise extreme ends 471, 472 of that slot 47 are so positioned that that pilot end head 41 will be limited by the bolt 46 after rotating 180xc2x0. Accordingly, differences in the height and the inclined end surface 43 attitude will be generated between that pilot end head 41 and another pilot end head 40 through clockwise and counterclockwise rotations of the former, hence the rocker arm type roller sets will generate parallel rocking or symmetric kneading movements.